Fatefull Encounters
by manaika
Summary: Title might change. It has been 15 years of distance and a girl is asking herself who she is. How will the mother cope with the changes of his little girl? And what's with the father? Sequel to Attention - Warnings: OC and hints of m-preg
1. Prologue: Mommy, why?

**Prologue: Mommy, why...**

„_Mommy, why are you Mommy though you are like the dadies?"_

„_I'll tell you when you are old enough."_

„_Mommy where is daddy?" _

„_He lives far from here."_

„_Why is he far away?"_

„_Because he lives elsewhere."_

„_Why is that?"_

„_I'll tell you when you are old enough."_

„_Mommy why have I 3 names?"_

„_Because I have two and the last is your fathers."_

„_Why do you have 2 names?"_

„_I'll tell you when you are old enough."_

„_Mommy when I'm going to be old enough?"_

„_We'll see."_

„_Mommy, why..."_

*

Since she remembered she has been living in this little village near the borders, never seeing anything more from the country she was born in. She lived there with her mother and nanny in a house on the outskirts of the small town. She has been pretty happy there, playing with friends all day, not having a bit of to worry about. That was untill 3 years ago things changed. She and the other kids of the city hit puberty and questions that never bothered her before popped up in her mind. And her mother answered only a few of them and not completely. From Fran she knew enough about the ‚reproduction cycle', ‚sexual activities' and ‚where the babies come from' and mommy explained at least that much that under certain circumstances it was possible for both genders. That was the nearest thing to an explanation Marianna ever got. It was either „I'll tell you when you are old enough" or „Figure it out on your own. I know you can."

Instead of speaking he let his actions do the explaining. Apparently, she wasn't old enough for knowing certain things, but old enough for certain activities. He took her to where he always went when leaving her in the hands of her nanny: Spying. She didn't even dare to dream that her mommy was a spy of her home country. And it didn't take too long for Marianna Gurrier-Weller von Voltaire to finally put the pieces together. She considered herself intelligent and strong, since she could hold a sword properly and was able to fight with it and was taught deducation skills from her mommy. She was 15 now, so she didn't know why her mother still considered he 'not old enough'. But being the intelligent person Marianna was, she took the ‚second most common answer' by word and guessed a few things. For instance: Mariannas last name was von Voltaire, which was one of the 10 noble houses and her mother was a spy for Shin Makoku. She doubted they met coincidentally. While spying occassionally with her mother, she learned that 99 cases out of 100 don't happen coincidentally. Almost everything had a reason to happen, even her mother said that. „Things happen for a reason" was his saying. Another thing Marianna knew was that the 10 nobles collected around the king of Shin Makoku, the Maou. Technically for this king her mother spied. And even if she knew that her clues were more than only incomplete and that it wasn't safe to assume anything in this stage of knowledge, she figured she had nothing to loose and at least something to gain as she swung herself on a horse, calling at her nanny that she's going to fish and rode off towards the blood pledge castle, 2 days of travell away.

*

It was already night when Yozak returned to the house from his mission. The lights were already out, so he assumed that his ‚two beautifull women' were already sleeping. He chuckled at the memory from 15 years ago, when he met Francisca (Fran) who should become the nanny of his babygirl. She was leaning on a tree, looking starved, as if she didn't eat for a week. He gave her food and while talking, they found a liking in eachother. And the first time Fran saw Marianna she exclaimed „How cute!" And an idea crossed Yozaks mind. He needed somebody to babysit his little girl, since he would go on missions which could last a month and apparently Francisca needed friendship. So he gave it to her. And Fran loved Marianna with all her heart as if she was her mother (sometimes it even made Yozak jealous) and took very good care of her while he was away somewhere in Shimaron or Caloria, or anywhere else where His Majesty decided he was needed.

Yozak told her everything as they met, so she knew and understood and most important, kept silent. Yozak wanted to explain things to Marianna before she turned 16 and her crest would be made, so she could choose what to do with her life, finally knowing the whole truth. But that could still wait a few months. Mariannas 15th birthday was only a month ago. He left immediately after that for Cabalcade. His Majesty had a suspicion and sadly enough it was right. So just as he came home, he went to his and Mariannas room for ink and paper to write his report quickly and then go to sleep. But as he stepped into his room he noticed several things that weren't right: 1. The room was empty. 2. A small paper rested on his pillow. 3. The knit sandbear wasn't on Mariannas bed. He snatched the small note and as he read it his eyes widened. „Damn." He ran into Frans room and shook her awake. „Fran, wake up! Marianna run away!"

„What, no..." the woman drowsily. Apparently she has been very tired. Fran usually didn't sleep at all before Marianna returned from wherever she went. „She just went fishing..." For example. But that was the last thing that bothered Yozak now. His little babygirl ran away, to Blood Pledge Castle on top, searching for the answer he wanted to give her soon. Damn that impatient brat! Couldn't she wait a few more months?! He needed to talk to her first, explain things, she wasn't supposed to find out on her own. It would be a shock for her, it would break her trust in him, it would put a barrier between them! Please no...The only thing he knew now was, that he had to follow her, quickly. And for that he needed to convince Fran that she run away.

„It's past midnight and I just found her note!"

That was all it took for Fran to sit straight up. „Tell me the details while riding."

It took them a total of 2 minutes to snatch a few things (and get dressed in Frans case) and jump on the remaining horse, galloping into the night.

_Mommy, I left. I'm on my way to Blood Pledge Castle. I need to search for the answers you refuse to give me. Marianna_


	2. I'm Marianna

Woot for 5 reviews! *hugs all of you*

Yilun: I'll be sure to put that in. ^^

Shellbell33: that damn heartless bastard Yozak for leaving fo rso long, ne? More angst? I sincerely hope so. ^^

MostlyLovely: You demanded it, didn't you? ^^

Rei . Emilia: nice, nice, nice, love, good. I like those attrubutes ^^

KKM-fangirl: And I'm already loving your reviews. ^^

**Chapter 1 : ****I'm Marianna**

It was a very sunny, peacefull day in Shin Makoku. 15 years passed already since the defeat of Big Shimaron and founding the ‚Shin Makoku alliance'. The countries were prospering, progress was stagning. One could say that it was the beginning of a very peacefull era. But nobody knew that among this peacefull era an emergency council was held at the Blood Pledge Castle. And it was during this council that a guard knocked on the door and announced something that should change the lives of everybody in the castle.

As the knock sounded His Majesty the 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri answered with a slightly surprised „Enter." A guard stepped in.

„Sir." He saluted.

„What is it?"

„There's a lady who wants to speak lord von Voltaire."

Now everybody was surprised and eyes turned to a now red Gwendal. „Did she say a name?"

„No sir."

The king looked at his Chieff of army questioningly. Finally Gwendal nodded. „Let her in." The guard bowed and left the room. Two seconds later a girl entered. She couldn't have more than 15. Her hair was curly and black, barely touchiing her shoulders, falling to the side as she inclined her head to great His Majesty properly. Her facial features looked familiar as she raised it and skyblue eyes scanned the room. And as those eyes rested on him, something struck Gwendal. The girl approached him. For the first time she spoke, her voice spotting a slight accent. „Are you lord Gwendal von Voltaire?"

Gwendal decided to answer her, since he didn't feel any danger coming from her. „I am." Those skyblue eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across the pretty face. Who was this girl?

„And you? Who are you?"

„Well," the girl said. „I believe I'm your daughter."

And it crashed upon Gwendal as he finally realized whose features he saw and why those skyblue eyes struck him. The room was dead silent, only the girl rambled on: „My name's Marianna Gurrier-Weller von Voltaire. I now it sounds ridiculous but my mother refuses to tell me" she didn't get to finish the sentence as strong arms embraced her and her father held her tightly to his chest. „You're back..." she heard the hoarse whispered words barely containing the emotions raging within them. And suddenly warmth spread through her entire body and with a small smile she returned the embrace. Even if it was kinda awkward since her father was one and half head larger than she. But still, as she felt her father embracing her, happiness engulfed her and it was as if she knew him all along. And even if the embrace ended, her father didn't let go as his eyes smiled at her.

„How come you're here, how's your mother?" He asked, conference long forgotten. But he smelled something suspiscious as his daughter looked away and began fidgetting.

„Well, you see...Mommy, ah, how to put this..."

Another one in the room found his voice and as she turned her head to see the source of it, she saw a man with honeybrown eyes and long chestnut hair speaking: „Marianna, does your mother know you are here?"

„Well...I did leave a note..."

„You run away?"

„Well, if we play the semantics game..."

*

It was then that a horse with two riders rode up the hill to the Blood Pledge Castle.

„Stupid brat!" the man shouted. „I have my reasons for not telling her anything! She wasn't supposed to find out, not like this!"

The gates came into sight and as the guards spotted them, they crossed their spares. „Wait! State your name and subje" but as they recognized the man sitting on the horse, their speech abruptly melted into a „WHAA?"

The man beloved, while passing the gates: „I'll explain later!" and didn't bother to head to the stables or jump from the horse.

*

„How could you do that?" she turned back to her father, who looked aternly at her. „Do you know how irresponsible that is? Didn't you think about how worried Yozak will be?" it took he one and half seconds to realize who Yozak was. She was used to calling him ‚Mommy'. She looked away. „Well, I didn't but...he refuses to explain things, always saying he'll tell me when I'm old enough. I'm 15! And I want to know..."

„I'm sure he would've told you. He has surely his reasons." Said again the brownhaired man with a voice which held no strictness, but nonetheless Marianna felt it somehow. But being the rebelious nature she was, she bluntly ignored it.

„But I want to know...Besides, it isn't like I didn't tell where I'm going. He probably followed me anyway..."

Sure enough, sudden shouts and the sound of a galloping horse echoed through the halls. They stilled right outside the room and a second later the wooden doors flung open. „WHERE IS SHE?!"

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Nobody blinked. Even breathing stilled. Standing there, looking like a raging god, was an orangehaired man with skyblue eyes and with a strong-build, masculine body, but an almost feminine face, which was all-too-familiar to the occupants of the room. And as soon as he laid eyes on Marianna, he marched in, hurrying towards her. He grabbed her wrist and raising one knee he bend her over and gave her one big spank.

„You stupid girl!"

„Maa, I'm not 10!"

„But you certainly behave like it!" he pulled her in front of him and looked her right into the eyes. „Do you even know how worried I was?! After coming home at midnight hour and finding a note that said you ran away?!"

„Well it's your own fault not telling me anything!" she shouted stubbornly.

„I said I'll"

„tell me when I'm old enough, I know! Well, I consider myself old enough!"

„Couldn't you wait a few more months?! I wanted to tell you when you'll reach 16! I didn't want you to find out like this!" Yozaks voice was something between strict, angry and desperate.

„I told you Yozak does things with reasons behind them." A soft voice sounded and Yozak turned his head sharply. „Shut up Weller. This doesn't concern you."

„Weller?" the voice of his daughter sounded suddenly very soft and with a shock he realized what he had just done. Weller, his second name. So he couldn't be blood related. He could be the son of one of his parents, while Yozakw as the illegitimate one. But he once told Marianna that he was the only child. And Marianna was intelligent enough to put 2+2 together. And judging by the looks on her face, she did.

„Busted..." was all he could say.

„Was this what you didn't want to tell me?" her blue eyes were burning fiercely that Yozak asked himself when did things go wrong? „That you were married while you slept with my father?"

Yozak almost sighed. ‚Didn't tell me, didn't tell me'. He hated repeating himself. „Wrong. I wanted to tell you. Just a few months later. Only you couldn't wait."

„That doesn't make a difference! You lied to me!" Oh now she was angry. And in her anger got everything wrong, just like always. Yozak already knew the behavior patterns of his daughter well enough to know what she thought and felt. But that didn't mean it didn't bother him.

„I didn't. Just didn't tell you everything. But I planned to do it later." His voice and eyes were sincere, he meant it. He really wanted to tell her everything later. He believed things had their time when they come in and when they pass or go. ‚Take things as they come.' There was no need to rush them. It only brought a mess. Prime example right here.

„You still didn't tell me." Her anger was gone, only sadness remained. And this time, she was right.

„No."

„Marianna...I believe it's not your place to judge it." Suddenly a soft voice sounded and everybody turned to Conrad. „You weren't there, you don't know the details."

The anger returned in one instant as Marianna turned sharpply to Conrad. „Shut up! You have nothing to say to me!"

„Marianna!" Yozak called sternly at his daughter, but was interrupted by a more reasonable voice: „But he is right." The attention turned to Gwendal.. „It happened, so all we can do is deal with it."

Yozak smiled at Gwendal in thanks and a tense silence silence filled the room for a minute. Nobody spoke, nobody moved, their eyes were on the floor. Yozak could feel the burning curiosity, already heard the several tousand questions, but there was also reluctance to ask. Something held them back and he had a guess what: They were unsure. Unsure of what to say and what not, what they could do after such a long time. Behave like nothing happened and he was here all those years? Jumpf from joy over his return? Or shuttung him out, showing him that he wasn't a part of them anymore? They had those 3 options (though he really could put away the last). The silence and tense atmosphere remained for an endless minute until a polite cough sounded and everybody jumped.

„This family reunion is very touching, but I think that Cabalcade has priority." Said the Great Sage, and turned to his Majesty. „Don't you think so too, Shibuya?"

Yuuri let out an embarassed laugh. „Hai..."

„But we still can't continue until the piece of information arrived." Said Günther in an annoyed voice. Everybody missed the short exchange of looks between the King and the spy and the glint that the glasses of the Great Sage made. They only saw the mischievous smile of Yuuri as he spoke. „Well...I believe that the piece of information just arrived..."

Everybody in the room (besides the Great Sage) blinked twice, then averted their gaze to the sheepishly smiling Yozak. „I wanted to send my report two days ago but...I got disturbed." He sent another stern look to his daughter, who looked defiantly away. The gasps he simply ignored.

„Hai...the information..."

„Ah, yes." Yozak sighed. „We assumed the right thing. Cabalcade strenghtening their army isn't for nothing. From what I found a revolution against the Cruyff family is being planned."

„What?!" Yuuri stood up.

Yozak nodded sadly. „From what I picked up, their reason is that the Cruyff family joined the Shin Makoku alliance too quickly and without hesitation and that's bordering dictatory."

„But that's 15 years away!" shouted the King with a disbelieving voice.

Yozak sighed again. „I know. And that's why I think that that's only their pretence. What I think is that they're uzurping the throne."

„Why would they want to do that?" asked Günther.

Yozak shook his head. „I don't know. The worst thing is, that they're terrorizing the whole country, because everybody likes the Cruyff family and nobody wants to revolt against them. They rape, they plunder, they kill, they abduct little children, even babies...It's terrible there." His voice went from sad, through angry to one of deep hatred. He clenched his fists and in his eyes was something that went very deep. Anger, hurt,...and Conrad knew. He knew what his husband had to go through in his childhood. So to tear him out of that rage, he asked: „Do you know something about that group?" Sure enough, Yozaks eyes cleared.

„No. They're hiding very well. I know only their name: They call themselves ‚Royalty'"

„Royalty?" Wolfram asked taken aback.

„Royalty. Though, they behave like soldiers of Big Shimaron, or bandits. Pick one. There isn't much of a difference." Yozak snarled.

„So, what do we do now?" the King asked the question of the day and everybody looked somewhere else. Nobody knew. Yuuri sighed. „Well, we need to stop it. We have to help Cristo Cruyff san. How about we send some of our soldiers"

„Absolutely no." The voices of Günther, Gwendal and Yozak sounded together and Yuuri sweatdropped. Murata sighed. „They're right, Shibuya. That would be the perfect occassion for them. They claim that the whole thing was because of our alliance. Sending our soldiers would be the perfect opportunity to demonstrate their power and righteness of their actions."

„But we have to do something!"

„We can do it secretly." Everybody turned to Günther, who said this in a slightly hushed voice. The atmosphere in the room changed, because everybody felt the hidden implication and what it meant. Yozak sighed. „It is possible. There are a few leaks."

„I suppose they're tiny, judging the face you make." Everybody turned to Marianna with surprised looks on their faces. They completely forgott she was here too. She didn't seem as defiant as before. Looks like she inherited the charcteristic of not dwelling too long on certain things. Yozak sighed again and nodded. „Tiny, but they're there."

„How tiny?"

„Remeber Bandarbia?"

A nod.

„Ten times worse."

„I'll help you." He voice was determined, but Yozak won't have any of it.

„No." He said strictly. „It's too dangerous."

„But I'm good, you said that yourself!" there was the stubborness again. But that stubborness went with the wish to help. Figures, she had to inherit it from whom. Maybe that was why Yozak made a face as if he bit into an exeptionally sour lemon. He knew that she felt the need to help him and he knew how it felt not being able to do so. But still... „Not that good."

„But"

„You're not going and that's final." A fierce glaring contest started, neither of the opponents wanting to give up. But every contest has a winner and a loser and as it was clear who lost another look was shared – one of deep hatred and Mrainna marched out and shut the door behind herself with such a strenght that it actually trembled for almost half a minute. Fran, who stayed silent until this moment spoke quietly to Yozak: „I'll go after her."

The man nodded. „Please do." Then he turned to his Majesty, while Fran left the room, and made a deep bow. „I sincerely apologize Heika."

Yuuri only waved his hands frantically. „Please don't! Marianna is in puberty now, right? It's okay for her to act like that."

„Well, I still didn't slam the doors of the Maous office shut."

As if on cue everybody turned to the other parent, who had a light red ting gracing his cheeks. Conrad was only smiling. Muratas glases glinted. Wolfram looked confused, Günther questioningly, Yozak thoughtfull. Yuuri sweatdropped. „What you don't know..."

Gwendal caughed. „Cabalcade." Everybody turned hastily away, embarassment written over their faces. „Cabalcade." Conrad caughed.

„Cabalcade." Wolfram nodded.

„Cabalcade." Günther agreed.

„Cabalc" almost said Yozak his agreement, but then he realized the awkwardness of it. „oh for the love of!"

Yuuri sighed. „I think it's time to finish this..."

„I agree with Shibuya." Said the Great Sage while collecting the papers. „We're all tired and some of us have important things to do, ne, Yozak?"

„You didn't change Geika."

„I can only return that compliment."

Yozak snickered. „Why, thank you..." he scratched the back of his head. „I think I really should look for Marianna. Not even Shinou knows what she is destroying..." he headed for the door, but as he heard his name he turned back. „Yes Geika?"

„It's good that you're back."

Yozak could only smile. „It's good to be back, Geika." And with that he left the room to look for his daughter, afraid of what he would find on his way to her.

-----------------------------*

So, first of all: Sorry if it sounded too rushed or something. I wanted to put in some of the tension about Yozaks return and Gwendal-Marianna, but with her appearence and the council there, it was a bit of difficult, so sorry if it didn't feel like that. I'll put it in in the next chapter. Hopefully.

And also, if Yozak is ooc I'm excrutiatingly sorry. I just figured every parent would be angry and worried if his child run away. And since Yozak almost lost her, he would be even more protective, so cope with me.

That's all from my side, it's your turn now, so R&R ^^


	3. The Love of the Mother

*hugs each reviewer* Thanks for thos wonderfull reviews, they really made my day. ^^ As some have noticed Marianna is really a mix of her parents. Hopefully it will show in this chapter too. As for her disliking Conrad: She does. But only because he is the husband of her mother. She won't have any better relationship with Günther. But that in the next chapter. But at the same time she doesn't exactly hate him. It just bothers her that he is the husband of her mother and sulks out of princip. In the progress of the fanfic...Oh, no, I'm not going to give away the best parts! Xp Almost got me there...

**The Love of the Mother**

The news of Yozaks return spread through the castle like wildfire. Everywhere he went, he heard whispers and felt eyes on him. Everybody knew he was there and he couldn't but feel depressed by it. He was used to being unknown, undercover, hidden. But right now he couldn't feel bothered by it, since he was looking for his little ‚Miss Brat', angry and concerned at the same time. Though he didn't know if it was the concern for her, or the sympathy for others that kept him almost frantic. After 15 minutes of search he met Fran, who looked just as frantic as he. „Have you found her?!" he asked, but she only shook her head. „No. I can't! Where could she have gone? Yozak, you know it here – where could she be?"

Yozak shook his head. „I know it here, but she doesn't."

„Alright, let's go through with this: roof."

„The first place I looked at."

„Stables."

„Check."

„Treasury?"

„Double check."

„I checked the kitchen and probably every other room that is in the castle. Where _is she_?"

„Where would a 15 years old miss brat go, after being rejected....If I was in her situation where would I go..." Yozak looked around, looking for nothing in particular, only for an inspiration of sorts. Then it hit him.

„Gwendal."

„Excuse me?"

„Her father."

„Lord von Voltaire? But he was still in the office when she stormed out. Though he looked like he really wanted to go after her..."

„She could sneak into his office. It's quite easy, I've done it a few times."

„Lead the way."

But just as fate loves it, they came across none other than the aforementioned von Voltaire heir. „Gwendal!"

„Yozak."

„Marianna isn't with you?"

„You still didn't find her?" Concern was evident in those deep blue indigo eyes, but the voice stayed neutral as ever. It was only now that Yozak saw, really saw the man again after years and sadly, he noticed that he looked _old_. The wrinkles were deeper and grey streaks were more than evident in his dark hair. But the thing which really showed the age, was the look his eyes held – the one of a tired, old man. Yozak vaguely wondered if he was the cause at least of the half of it. „You look like shit." He breathed out, without holding back. But judging by Gwendals reaction, he already knew that – he was completely unphased by it. „I know." And as a look passed between them and their eyes met, Yozak was certain that yes, he was the one and only cause – he took his daughter from him. And suddenly he felt very, very sorry. And it looked like his eyes reflected that, because suddenly Gwendal smiled. As much as a mentally wounded Gwendal von Voltaire can smile. „You on the other side look good."

Yozak scratched the back of his head. „I manage..." as long as ‚Miss Brat' doesn't go on rampage, he added mentally. Then he remebered something. „Ah, I haven't introduced you yet. Gwendal, this is Fran. She has been helping me to raise Marianna. I met her coincidentally while I was travelling with Marianna. Fran, this is Gwendal, Mariannas father." Fran bowed her head while lifting her skirt, bending down in her knees a bit, bowing to the lord. „You Excellency."

Gwendal simply took her hand and kissed her palm, making her go deep red in embarassment. „Thank you for taking care of my daughter and helping to raise her." It took only a few moments for the embarassment to leave her face and she grinned like a cat who found her prey. „What a catch! So charmant and intelligent. Why did you ever leave Yozak?" Gwendal went beat red. Good thing it didn't show that much on his tan skin.

Yozak sighed. „Sometimes I wonder about that too..." Fran giggled.

„But we should really look for Marianna now." Yozak said. „Before anything bad happens."

„I'll help you." Yozak looked Gwendal deep into the eyes and apparently found what he was looking for when he nodded.

Meanwhile the seeked person had nothing better to do than to sit in the flower garden, admiring the most beautifull flowers she has ever seen, even if she didn't know a single one of them. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Weller standing there, holding a watercan, smiling just as nicely as she saw him smiling in the office. It drew her mad. „What do you want?!" she snapped at him. The smile didn't falter. She almost went crazy. „Nothing in particular. Only to wet the flowers."

„Hn. Do what you want." She looked defiantly away, not intending to speak a single word with that person. But that still didn't stop her from watching him. He had chestnut-brown hair and warm, honeybrown eyes. His smile was soft and his exprpession serene as he wet the flowers, gave them what they needed for their living: Water. And her curiosity won the better of her as she scooted closer and asked: „Hey...Do you know those flowers?" He cast a sideway glance at her, his smile never changing, only something flashing through his eyes, but too quickly for her to distinguish it. Then he looked back at the flowers and his eyes rested on a yellow one. „Beautifull Wolfram."

„That one?"

„Yes. Mother breeds them and she gave them the names of her 3 sons. That was until she began breeding flowers for other people. For example the one resembling the Sunflower is ‚Filled with Yuuris Naivite'."

„Yuuri? The Maou?" Conrad nodded. „The blue one is called ‚Conrad stands upon Earth'."

„Conrad..." something in her eyes moved.

„That one is ‚Secret Gwendal'."

Her eyes widened for the tiniest bit after hearing her fathers name. She looked over the flowers once again, while Conrad talked. „You know, there is no meassure for the love mothers can give their children. I believe that every mother wants the best for them, even if it doesn't show always. Sometimes it looks like she...or he in that matter, abandoned them. Sometimes as if she/he betrayed them. But behind it all, there's only love and the need to protect the kids."

Marianna listened and thought about it (not that she would ever admitt that), while looking over the different kinds of flowers untill her eyes stuck on one. „Hey...and that orange one? The one with the skyblue streaks."

Conrads smile softened a degree. „Ah, that one...I believe it's called ‚the Love of Mariannas Mother'." This time her eyes widened considerably and she stood abruptly up, as if realizing something very important she forgott. „I have to go." But she didn't move. She wanted to say something more, but couldn't. She was scowling and her eyes were travelling over her surroundings. Conrad almost laughed and wondered if it was Gwendal or Yozak he now saw. „It was my pleasure." He answered her unsaid statement with a smile. She turned at him with fierce eyes. „Asshole!" Conrad chuckled silently to himself. She spends too much time around Yozak, he thought. Well, speak about the devil...

„Marianna!" Yozak shouted as he run towards her.

Marianna turned sharply. „Mommy..." she said in a weak voice and run towards him and threw herself onto his neck, while he hugged her tightly to his chest. „Marianna..."

„I'm sorry..." Yozak only shook his head in a ‚it's alright, baby' matter, never letting go of her. But he did notice the person standing a few meters behind her, wetting the flowers as if nothing on the whole earth happened. And since Yozak was the one who taught Marianna put 2+2 together, it was no problem for him to do so. Blasted Weller, he thought. Once you talk with them, you change 180 degree. And Conrad was no exeption. Damn that guy, he was the Weller-prototype!

Conrad noticed Yozak watching him and smiled at him his ‚Weller-trademark- I like you even though everything and you can never kick me away because I'm so damn annoying and never give up' smile, as Yozak once started to call it. Oh and damn, was it annoying! But the most annoying thing on it was, that it always made Yozaks heart flutter. And his damned husband knew that. Who ever said Conrad Weller wasn't a sadist, was a fool. And he was handsome, which was another weapon he used against Yozak shamelessly. Had used, Yozak reminded himself. He had. Yozak belonged now to somebody other.

He let go of Marianna and they looked at eachother and smiled. „Come on. I'll intorduce you to everybody. I'm sure they're burning with curiosity." And that somebody other had priority now in his life. His daughter has his full attention now, his daughter held his whole heart, his daughter lit his day up. Everything else came after her. And he would be damned if he didn't let Weller know that.

Marianna nodded eagerly. „Yes! But Mommy, will you wait here for a minute? I forgott something in the office." She winked and just like that she was gone and Yozak could only stare behind her, wondering if he taught her too much. And Frans proud smile didn't help either. And as she nodded slightly towards Conrad he couldn't bite back the resigning sigh. He looked to Conrad and noticed that he resigned from wetting the flowers to watching them. And deciding that it wouldn't hurt, he approached his husband.

„Captain."

„Yozak."

They stood in front of eachother, meassuring the other by his movements, looks and breathing, until Yozak spoke: „You grew your hair out."

„I did. Yuuri kept pestering me, saying this suited me more."

„It does. You look younger." And more like your father, Yozak added in his mind.

„Thank you." Conrad smiled and looked at Yozaks head. „But I see, I'm not the only one."

„It's easier to style my hair this way and I look more feminine."

„Goes with the job I see. Well, you don't get an argument from me. It suits you."

„Does it?" It was a rhetorical question but Conrad answered it anyway. „Yes."

Silence was between them for a moment. This time Conrad broke it. „She looks like you."

„I know." Yozak smiled.

„She has your movements and quirks too."

„At this point I beg to differ. Sometimes she reminds of Gwendal so much that it makes me shudder. You know, the ‚Gwendal-face'." The ‚Gwendal-face' was another term he set in use. It was easier to imagine it this way.

„Ah, that one...She looks like she would have it." Conrad chuckled. Marianna was the type who would make at somebody a scary face to get what she wanted. Yozak sighed.

„She grew well." Conrad stated.

He smiled. „She did. I'm happy about it, you know. Sometimes it's hard. But we manage."

„I'm glad to hear that."

Their eyes met once again, skyblue and honeybrown and something sparked. A remedy of the past flashed between them and suddenly Yozak felt like on their 1st date. „I missed you." Conrad breathed. „Oh, how I missed you..."

Yozak didn't move, didn't speak. His body was frozen to the spot and his lips trembled as if waiting for something. He felt Conrads scent and hiis senses remebered it. The smell of work-out sweat, green tea and Cheri-samas flower garden filled his nose and he vaguely remebered that before she bred those flowers, he smelled of lavendel instead.

„I missed you too." He heard himself whisper. But before anything could happen he heard the sounds of running and just as he turned around, he saw Marianna turn the corner. „I'm back!"

She jumped in front of her mother, a wide grin spread on her face (Yozak learned long ago not to ask) and saluted: „Miss Brat Marianna Gurrier-Weller von Voltaire is ready for her introduction!" Yozak felt tempted to ask, but on the other side, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. His daughters moodswings were nothing new. It was only their causes that made him sometimes worry. But this time he let it slip.

„Fine, baby." He patted her head. „Let's go." She gave him an annoyed look and smacked away his hand.

„Maa, I'm not 5 and I'm not a baby!"

„Hai-hai. Let's go." He repeated and took his daughter by the hand. Needless to say, she struggled like her life depended on it. „Maa, let go..."

Yozak only smiled into himself as they walked together inwards the castle. Miss Brat, indeed.

Marianna sighed as she stopped strugling. It led to nowhere, she couldn't win against her mother. But she still went with him because she knew, he would always stick around.

-------------------------------------*

A long-haired Conrad looks better, dontcha think? *sweet smile*

So whaddya think? *twirls her hair* About the ‚Quirks and faces of Mariaana Gurrier-Weller von Voltaire'

Good enough?

R&R

Ah, something more: I'm taking requests in this. There are things I planned, but I need to fill the gaps between them, so just tell me what you want to see, I'll write it. ^^


	4. So they meet

Dearest readers, thanks for your reviews! *hugs you* I completely agree with you: Poor Gwendal. *pats him* But at least he has Günther. ^^

Story reader: Hello again! ^^ Well, what I do I make the consequences worth it. Marianna forgives you too *looks at Yozak* Yozak:*nods sheepishly* As to your question: Hell no! She's a Miss Brat and as such she can't afford to lose her image with such a thing as knitting. (*leans forward and whispers to you*: She tried though, because she liked her sandbear plush so much, but in the end she couldn't do it.) Blasted best friends, always making our life a pain. But that's why we love them, no? ^^

**So they meet**

The first place where they went was Gwendals office and luckily enough they found Günther there too.

„I'm telling you Gwen, it'll be" he didn't get to finish his sentence as a mess of black hair appered in the doorway. „May I come in?"

Gwendal sat up straight, looking startled, scared and happy at the same time and Günther smiled, nodding. „Of course Miss Marianna." So she did, Yozak and Fran right behind her. Yozak spoke: „I know that you already met, but I want to do it properly, so...Gwendal, Günther, I'm introducing you my daughter, Marianna. Marianna, this is your father Gwendal von Voltaire and his husband Günther von Kleist." He decided it had no meaning to pretend. She knew already the half of the truth, so he might as well tell her the rest.

Marianna jumped. „What?!"

„Well, at least I assume it..."

Gwendal nodded. „Yes, we're still married. And it will stay that way." Günther smiled at Gwendal and Yozak noticed that his hands rested on Gwendals. Marianna looked less happy.

„Don't tell me that you too..."

Gwendal sighed. „Please sit. I think it's time to explain a few things to you." If it was somebody else (even her mother) Marianna would have turned on her heels and slammed the door. But this was her father. Her father whom she craved to meet for 15 years. Whom she was finally able to meet. So she summoned all her self-restraint and sat down. But she didn't restrain herself from putting on that scowl (Yozak still called it pout) and defiant rebellious face of hers. Gwendal massaged the brink of his nose. He was a good strategist but he sucked at explaining. He let always Günther take care of it. But this was his job, he knew. Then why was it that Günther started speaking?!

„Look miss Marianna," (enter a snort from Yozak) „Things were difficult and complicated back then. And I know it was my fault that started it."

„Günther." Gwendal said, but all he got as response was one light squeeze of his hand.

„Shush. Anyway, it wasn't long that his Majesty appeared and almost everybody was head-over-heals with him. And at the head of them was I and Conrad. And in all of the admiring I completely forgott whom I promised myself to." At this point Gwendal couldn't hear it further. Since everything happened, Günther was constantly blaming himself and as soon as he got one of his Heika-fits, he fell to his knees as begged Gwendal for forgiveness. He hated it. Günther has changed and he hated it. So he cut him off. „Either way, neither of us, and I mean your mother and me, talked. Neither of us said a word and neither of us went to our respective husbands. And as Anissina gave me one of her drinks – remind me to warn you about her, Yozak got pregnant. That's the whole story."

„You forgott that part where I have been neglecting you and Conrad was neglecting Yozak." Günther added pointedly and Yozak could only agree. „Yeah. And the part about me behaving like a stubborn ass and not letting Conrad near me after he practically begged me to spend time with him."

Gwendal sighed. „Long story short: We made mistakes. One which we should regrett and to a certain degree we do. But how could I regrett something, which brought something as beautifull to the world as you?"

Yozak gaped as those words left the lips of his past lover. Gwendal von Voltaire said that? Yeah, sure, Yozak knew that he was a mushy, sensible type, only hiding behind that gruff mask, but he never heard him say those things aloud. ‚For his littl egirl everything' Yozak remebered the words he thought back then very clearly and it was only now that he expierienced what meant for Gwendal ‚everything'. Günther only clasped his hands together and with tears of joy in his eyes (one of the Günther-expressions, Yozak noted) he exclaimed: „Anata! That was such a wonderfull thing to say!" Gwendal went red and Yozak startled. ‚Anata'...he remembered calling that Conrad a long time ago. After they got married and ‚captain' didn't feel appropriate anymore. He shook the thought of. He could deal with it later. Instead he watched his daughter closely. Her face was hidden by her hair. One of the expressions he dreaded. He never knew what would come. „So I'm..." Shinou no...that voice was...Yozak had a tenth of a second to panic. „Just a fling!"

The shocked expressions mirrored Yozaks panicked one. „ABSOLUTELY NO!" he screamed and everybody turned to him. „Say that again and you'll get the beating of the century!" It didn't help that he saw tears in those skyblue eyes, as she turned to him with a shocked expression on her face which resembled so much his. „Don't ever dare to speak so low about yourself! If you speak like that, you defy everything I went through to have you. All the troubles, the misunderstandings,...Did you ever realize that I abandoned everything for you? Because I loved you over everything? Because I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt and unhappy? Have you ever considered how much I want to protect you and have you unharmed at my side? That I would sacrifice everything in a blink of an eye, without hesitation?" he took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of her, so they could be on eye level (AN: Marianna is sitting, remember?) „So listen closely: Such a wonderfull girl could never be a product of a fling, or an abomination. And I'm sure that nobody in this world sees you as one. Got that? So please stop that weeping, I hate it. It makes your eyes all puffy and red and that's completely unbeautifull on you. Smile again?" And just like that, he had a pair of arms thrown around his neck and held a shaking form. He smiled. He loved holding his daughter in his arms, knowing her safe and alive. Certain wounds went deep after all. The shaking stoped and with a deep breath, Marianna let go of her mother, rubbing her eyes. „Sorry, something got into my eye..." he chuckled. „I'm sure..." she grinned at him, but it faded to an unsure expression. „So...?" and Yozak knew in an instant what she wanted to ask.

„I and your dad liked eachother. We were close friends, or something like that. We understood eachother. We helped eachother. We consoled eachother." Mariannas grin returned and she bounced over to her father, throwing herself onto him. Surprised at first, Gwendal caught her only on instinct, but as soon as he realized that it was his daughter clinging to him, breathing against his sking, warm and alive, he hugged her tightly to himself.

„Welcome home..." Günther silently whispered and Yozak silently agreed. He already forgott that he left his heart here back then and everybody knew, that home is, where your heart lies. Then Marriana turned to Günther and made one of her ‚pseudo-Gwendal-faces'. It kinda reminded Yozak of Gisellla. „I still don't like you." Günther made the ‚Rinji-face' and Yozak laughed. Oh yes, she inherited his stubborness, no doubt. Behind him Fran chuckled. Apparently, she completely agreed with him. And as Yozak watched them, he decided that the introduction to the others could still wait a bit.

-------------------------------------*

So, uh, super short, super fluffy and super duper hyper ooc. *sigh* Oh well. Cope with me.

Anyways, ‚Anata' means litteraly ‚darling' in japanese, but is used rather by wedded people or those who are seriously going out, or engaged people. So you basically say it to ‚your chosen one'.


	5. Of Troubles and Love

Once again thanks for your reviews. ^^ I'm still waiting for request so if you have a wish, something or somebody you would want to see, tell me and I'll make it come true *enter Yozak in a fairy costume* ^___~ Besides something with Marianna-Gwedal or Marianna-Conrad, or Marianna-Günther, or Yozak with those 3. That is in plan. I'm asking rather about Cheri-sama, Greta, Anissina...? The nobles...Shinou, Murata...

**Of Troubles and Love**

It has been only a few days since the arrival of mother and daughter to Blood Pledge Castle and everything was upside down. The whole castle (read: the woman population) was chasing the two newly appeared persons. Cheri-sama wanted to hug her granddaughter, Greta (wo was already a grown woman) wanted to be the big sister, Anissina wanted to ‚analyze the miracle' (upon hearing that Yozak snatched her up and rode off for a whole day), Gisella wanted to take a look at her (after all she saved her, Yozak still had to thank her for that) and only Shinou knew what the squealing maids would do with her. Truth be told, the first time Marianna saw the maids (who were back then running to her, making squealing noises), she turned sharply around and ran. Yozak thanked to everything that could be thanked to, that she had his survival instincts, not Gwendals. The thought of what was going on behind closed doors when he was with Anissina made him shudder. And judging what happened before the pregnancy (it involved Anissina, Gwendal and a drink), he had every right to. So he thought it for very understandable when she ran into the room and locked the door behind her quickly. Yozak saw now why Gwendal had that grey hair. Having to be constantly on alert because of a few crazy woman... And it was true that Yozak was never in his whole life so on alert as now. Everywhere in this castle were dangers waiting for his little girl (scratch the Miss Brat for now) and he would be damned if he let any of it come near her. And for once in her life, she listened to him. Apparently, Anissina had the same effect on her as she had on her father: The first time Marianna spotted that woman a big shudder ran through her body and she took a step back, her face tense. Another Gwendal-face to add to her collection. Though, she still behave like a little bitch (no offense) to Conrad and Günther, much to Yozaks dismay. Sometimes he wished that she would put at least the half of the things she put into their drawers into Anissinas lab. Some of them were really wicked... Such a terrorist... But to everybody else she was like an angel. She always helped, she smiled, she joked, like a little sunshine. Her constant mood-swings gave her mother a headache, really. And the time she called Shinou a queer only because he made her a compliment (admittedly, in his quirky Shinou-ish way)...Yozak would never forgett that. Though he still asked himself if it was the Great Sages laughter, his speechlessness, or Shinous dumbfounded look he would never forgett. And her meeting with Wolfram resulted in an inferno. The only one whom she had respect for was, surprisingly enough, His Majesty. When Yozak wanted to have a break, he simply went to him. Given that Wolfram wasn't there. Yozak only asked himself how she would act towards Nicola, Hube and El after they arived.

Hube has been called over on Yozaks wish, because of the recent happenings in Cabalcade. He was strong and he had expieriences in sneaking into underground organisations. In other words: He was perfect to be supporting Yozak on this mission. Heika also invited his wife and son (AN: I have also thought that El is a girl, but then I found out that she is a he. But I also found a version where he's a girl, but I decided I'll go with the boy-version. You'll see why. But if you have some objections, I'll make it so that he had another kid and that was a son) who should be around the same age as Marianna. That could be troubling since Marianna despised every male who couldn't fight and every male who wouldn't fight a girl. And while he was sure that El not only knew how to hold a sword, but also how to use it, he had a bit of doubt that he would fight a girl. He just prayed that the castle (and maybe some of the occupants too) would survive it. He couldn't help it, he was pacing around Conrads office (he decided to come to him since his husband was the only one whom he could snap at), bitting his lower lip.

„This won't end well. What should I do? She'll kill him!"

„You worry too much." Conrad smiled. „Drink some tea, it'll calm you down." He offered him said tea in a teacup and Yozak snapped at him (what he basically did for the last half an hour.) „You don't understand the gravity of the situation!"

Conrad sighed and drew deep breath to repeat himself once again (a thing _he_ has been doing now for half an hour), when somebody knocked. „Enter." A guard stepped in. „The Majesty wants lord Weller and sir Gurrier-Weller in his office."

They exchanged looks and shrugging, headed to the Maous office. Everybody was already there and the Majesty greeted them „There you are. I thought that we could do something productive while waiting for Hube and his family and sumarize what we know for now."

Yozak nodded. „Sounds reasonable."

„Wanna start?"

Yozak sighed at that sweet smile. Even though His Majesty face matured a bit (AN: imagine 20 humans age), his smile stayed one of a blasted adorable brat. „Yes, Heika. So, we know tha there is a group which calls itself Royalty, planning a revolution against the reigning family in Cabalcade, probably uzurping the throne. And while at it, they make the people there suffer."

Heika nodded. „Anything else?"

Yozak started to shake his head no, but then he suddenly remembered something. „Oh. I probably didn't mention it, but I met Adalbert."

„Adalbert?!" His Majesty exclaimed.

„Yeah. He said he sensed a good fight so he came to check it out. But for that, he really found liking in repairing roofs..." Yozak smirked.

„Adalbert? That handsome guy with that cool sword?" Mariannas voice sounded and Yozak almost sighed again. „No. The blond guy who told you he doesn't fight with girls."

„You mean the arrogant macho whom I kicked into the ass?" Gwendals eyebrow twitched.

„Excatly that one. The handsome guy with the cool sword was Alford."

„Ah yes!" The twitch was more visible this time.

„You met Al too?!" Yozak looked at His Majesty and nodded. „On Bandarbia, but that's another story. He's a handsome man now. He still wants to fight you captain." Yozak smirked at Conrad (Marianna snorted here, which Yozak plainly ignored) who smiled back. „I told him he can come whenever he will."

Conrad nodded. „It'll be a pleasure to fight him. If he's at least like his father it'll be a very good fight."

„I'm sure..."

Then a knock sounded and a guard stepped in and announced: „Your Majesty, Geigen Huber Brischella and his family is here to see you."

Yuuri stood up a smile on his face. „Let them in."

The guard did as told and suddenly there stood Hube, with his wife, who spotted now a few wrinkles (Yozak remembered with a pang in his chest that she was human just like his mother was too) and a young handsom man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in simple elegance, a sword, which Yozak could tell was good and sharp, dangling on his side. The family bowed in unison. „Heika."

„Hube, Nicola, El, it's good to see you. Please come near. As you already know, Yozak and his daughter are back too. Please let me introduce you. This is his daughter Marianna."

They all expressed their polite greetings, while Marianna bowed too and then Yozak died seven deaths. El stepped forward and bowing deeply he took Mariannas hand and kissed it gently. „It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Marianna."

For a tenth of a second Yozak was torn between restraining his daughter, admiring the guys braveness, waiting for what would happen next and strangling the guy himself. He prepared himself for the inevitable, but nothing happened. His daughter just stood there for several moments, frozen to place (it seriously didn't help Yozak stop panicking) and then something unexpected happened, which Yozak would mark as the miracle of the century: Instead of strangling the young man, Marianna blushed and uttered a small „The pleasure is on my side, mylord."

Yozak almost fainted. But as he noticed the expressions on both Gwendals and Hubes faces, he decided that this wasn't the best time to do that. His rescue came in the form of a reserved and always ready Conrad Weller.

„Now," (everybody jumped, for the atmosphere in the room started to become tense) „that everybody's here, why don't we start to plan how to help the Cruyff family and the people of Cabalcade."

Muratas glassed glinted. „I completely agree with sir Weller. Lord von Voltaire would you be so kind and explain to Hube-san the situation?" Double twitch.

„Sure." And with a few words he explained to his cousin what was happening and what he was needed for, while Hube listened, nodding on the end. „I see." Then he turned to the Maou. „Your Majesty I'm always ready to be at your service."

Yuuri smiled and nodded. „Good, now that it's settled, why don't we start to discuss the details and uh, leave the uh, young people to, eh know eachother?"

Three pairs of blue eyes (skyblue, teal and indigo) focused on him, the looks dark. Yuuri laughed nervously. „Or rather not?"

„Why, I think that's a wonderfull idea!" the Great Sage exclaimed and the dark looks turned to him. He bluntly ignored them. Yuuri admired him for that braveness. „You can go too, lady Nicola, if you wish. I'm sure there are more exciting things to do than listen to military talk." He winked at her and she returned it conspirationingly. „Sure Geika." She turned to leave, while Marianna and El were already hallfway out, their fathers (and one mother), stared darkly at them, respectively with twitching eyebrows, gritted teeth and a dark frown.

Conrad chuckled while the Great Sage muttered something about „Young love", at which Gwendal let out a low growl.

„Anyways, the details..."

The three remaining parents turned to him, albeit reluctantly, forcing themselves to think about Cabalcade, the revolution and new troubles making their way to Shin Makoku. Now which kind of trouble was it to worry about more?

----------------------------------*

Personally, I like this chapter. Hope you do too ^^

Anyways, there's something I wanted to explain to you. It's about the ages of the youths. You know that at 16 their crest are made and they have to choose tha path they want to go. But I seriously doubt that a little child is mature enough to make such a choice. So _We and Our Intelligence_ decided that we'll make them mature untill 16 with human speed and from then with mazoku speed. Which basically means that when they are 84 they'll still look like teenagers. But since neither of them is a fullblooded mazoku, they'll look a bit older than Wolfram when 84. Perhaps like 20?

As to Yuuri and Wolfram: Yuuri as half mazoku ages faster, so he looks like twenty now, while Wolfram looks 18. Their respective ages shoub be now around 35 and 100. But don't keep count. I certainly won't.

That should be it. From now I'm taking requests.


	6. Drastic Meassures

Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Also I would be really ecstasic if you all read my twoshot Anata: 'till death

Story reader: You want Gisella? And a singing Yozak? Fine! ^^ Requests requests requests. Thanks for your review!

Enjoy!

**Drastic meassures**

It has been a full week that the Brischella family arrived at the castle and a full week that Yozaks headaches increased and Gwendals wrinkles got deeper. Neither of them liked the thought of their ‚little girl' growing up. And moreso if ‚growing up' meant ‚young love'. And it seriously didn't help that they were showing their obvious affections. So on one n ioce day Yozak spent in the Maous office, planning to stop a revolution, Yozak came to the conclusion that he desperately needed to get out. „And so we should..." the words died in his throat as he heard the laughter of his daughter from outside, accompanied by a deeper, manly laughter. „We really should..." it was meaningless. And judging Gwendals face, the older mans attention was nowhere near too.

The king, seeing this, had to sigh. „Maybe we should all take a break."

„My deepest apologies Heika." Gwendal said and Yozak silently agreed. They were really loosing their professionality. But only the tought of Marianna out there with a boy...His Majesty seemed to understand that.

„It's ok, it's ok." He smiled.

„Shibuya is right. We all have our duties." Said the Great Sage with a glint of his glasses and Yozak didn't dare to ask what that meant. But the Great Sage had obviously other plans. „Ne, Yozak?" Sadistic bastard.

Yozak smiled sweetly at him, countering with a ironic remark of his own. „Observant as ever Geika."

His Highness smirked. His Majesty sighed exasperatedly. „You guys..."

„I'm going to some tea." Günther announced and stood up. Gwendal simply nodded and sank into his chair, exhausted. And as Yozak watched him closely, he really looked old. Deep wrinkles on that once handsome face, wrinkles which Yozak warned him about. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he kicked himself as hard he could. He didn't have the right to think things like that. It was his fault at all that the man looked like he did. But his eyebrows rose as he saw his still-husband approach his brother and he began massaging the tense shoulders. Suddenly Yozak felt left out. He realized that many things happened in the castle he didn't know about and apparently the two brothers were close again. But then again, it only seemed natural. Without him as a distraction there, they found a way back to eachother again. They were brothers at all. He made a mental note to ask about that later. He caught Geikas knowing eyes staring at him with a smile on his face. It was kinda reassuring. It was only then he noticed His Majestys absence.

*

He was a Maou. An as a Maou he felt obliged to solve problems. Especially when those problems involved people he considered his friends. He wasn't dense not to notice the looks Yozak and Gwendal gave EL as soon as he and Marianna looked at eachother. Hubes face was basically the same, only he looked at Marianna. And as the fiance of such a person his fiance was, he felt he was a pretty good love advisor. Though, Gwendal still did twitch when he said that aloud. Nonetheless he felt like this was one of the times he should ignore his chieff of staff and follow his responsibility. So, upon seeing the two youths laughing together, he put on his ‚father of all' smile and approached them. „Hey there, you two."

„Hello, Heika." Said El and Marianna simply bowed her head. They both looked questioningly at him, waiting for what he had to say, but he found that he kinda couldn't find the words. „So, uh, how are you two doing?"

„Thank you, good." Answered El and Marianna simply said: „Just fine, Your Majesty."

„Good, huh? Well that's, eh, good." This was getting awkward, he could tell not only by the look on Els face and Mariannas raised eyebrow. Luckily, salvation came quickly. „El!" he heard Nicola call ehr son.

„Yes, mom?"

„Could you please come help me?"

„Sure!"

He stood up and with a polite bow to the king and a kiss on Mariannas hand and saying: „Heika, Mylady, excuse me please" he went to do whatever his mother wanted him to do, leaving the king and the object of his attention alone together.

Yuuri watched Mariannas face closely as she looked after him and noticed the small, serene smile playing on her lips. He knew that smile – he used to see it on Yozaks face whenever he thought about Conrad. That was before the whole mess started and he sincerely hoped, that these two won't let the history repeat itself.

„He's grown into a nice boy." Yuuri said and Marianna turned to him, slightly surprised. She probably forgott he was there, but it didn't bother him. He perfectly understood that. „I've known him for years now and all I can tell you, that he is a good catch." He winked at the daughter of his best spy and saw how for a tiny moment her eyes went wide, but then that ever present smirk returned to her face. „I guess so, Your Majesty. But it seems that my parent don't think so."

„That's utter crap. They're just being protective. And after what happened it's understandable."

Marianna frowned in thought. „What happened? You mean the mess about them having an affair, or that I run away?"

Yuuri blinked for a few times. She didn't know about how Yozak almost...Uh. He said again something he shouldn't have. He wuickly waved his hands dismissively. „Ah, nothing. I'm just saying nonsense here. Don't worry, it's okay, it's okay. _Just fine_. Hehe." He scratched the back of his neck in an embarassed manner and he saw that Marianna didn't believe a word he said, but she let it slip, thankfully. Yuuri almost heaved a sigh of relief.

„Protective, huh? I guess it's alright then."

Yuuri smiled. „To tell you the truth, I'm sure that if Yozak or Gwendal had to pick you somebody, they would pick El."

„You really think so, Majesty?"

„Of course." He smiled at her reassuringly and she smirked back.

„So if I announce that we're dating they're going to be just ecstasic?"

Yuuri jumped almost 5 inches. „I don't think there's need to rush it with the confessions..." he said cautios.

Marianna chuckled. „I'm sure..."

And then a highpitched shout sounded. „HEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAA"

Yuuri sweatdropped. „Lookes like I have to go now." He waved his hand. „Just think about what I said, ok?"

Marianna nodded. „Thanks, Heika."

„No prob." With that he left the miss to herself and returned to his office, grinning at the image of Gwendal and Yozak at Mariannas confession. Maybe, just maybe, Murata was right: Sadism was the best way of entertainment.

------------------------------------*

Uhm...R&R?


	7. Better and Worse

First of all I want to apologize that it took me so long to update, but I had troubles with the timeline and the start of the chapter. But I hope you'll like it.

**Better and worse**

It was when Yozak sat on the edge of the fountain in Blood Pledge Castle, staring into nothing looking all sullen, that his husband approached him again. He heard the footsetps from afar, years of training as a spy showing. But he didn't react to it. He didn't react as the man stood next to him, he didn't react as he sat down and he didn't react for the next 3 minutes, untill Conrad spoke. „You look sad."

„Really now? Never would've guessed that." He said sarcastically and his husband smiled. Sometimes it drew him insane. That man could smile in the worst of situations, but how he managed that was a mystery to Yozak. How could someone hide behid a smile all the time? A neutral face he could understand, and for a scowl he had a prime example with the father of his daughter, but a smile he could and would never understand. Smiling while you are depressed. What the hell?

Yozak allways wore his feelings on his sleeve. He was extroverted, when he was happy, he laughed, when he was sad, it showed on his face, when he was afraid he looked afraid and the same went for when he was worried. He smirked, he scowled, he smiled mischievously, he shouted, he showed his moods and emotions. He didn't smile _all the time_. That was hsi way to deal with things: take care of them right away and then let go. That was his way. And he knew that his captain had his own.

„You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

But there was this thing he liked on Conrads dealing with things: He didn't pester him when he saw that he didn't want to talk. He waited until he approached him to speak about what was troubling him.

„I am."

„Do you know when you'll be back?"

„No idea. It could be a month, it could be 2 months...Depends on how difficult it will be to sneak in and how long it will take to gather informations."

Conrad nodded. „I see." He looked around. „Where did you leave your charming daughter." His husband said this in a nice tone, but Yozak simply knew that there was a rather big amount of sarcasm hidden behind the niceness. He almost chuckled. Almost.

„She's in our room."

„So why aren't you with her?" Conrad smiled as he remembered how much Yozak loves his daughter and wants to spend every minute with her. Yozak looked less happy.

„She locked me out." The smile froze. Yozak sighed. „She's pissed because I'm not taking her with me. But since Fran's with her, I don't have to worry about a wrecked castle."

„She has your temper."

„No. She has Gwendals temper and my openess."

Conrad chuckled slightly at the comment. But he supposed that Yozak was right. Gwendal had a really bad temper but he could control it. Marianna prefered to let it out, like her mother did. „True...But you worry too much. If that's going to continue you'll have soon wrinkles like Gwendal."

Yozak snorted. „No kidding. But you look like you are good with eachother. What happened?"

Conrad smiled. „With you gone we started to realize some things we didn't as we were arguing over you and started to miss eachother as brothers. We started to remember things we've been through and realized what we've lost. SO we went to retrieve it."

„At least something in this castle my leave changed to the better."

Conrad put a hand on Yozaks shoulder and looked him straight into the eyes. „You did what you had to do. There's nothing wrong with that."

Their eyes loked and several moments passed between them, in a silent understanding, nothing said and yet everything heard. Finally, Yozak smirked. „You never change Weller."

Again their eyes met, but this time in a different kind of understanding and soon enough, their lips met. It was a chaste kiss. Lips on lips, only a touch, not hard enough to call it desperate, but not too light to call it a ghost of touch. It was simply real. Neither of the lips moved. They remained like this for around 3 minutes until they parted. And it took them only 5 seconds to kiss again, only this time, it was filled with passion. Both of them drew nearer, arms sneaking around their bodies, the kiss heating up. And just when Yozak was about to move into Conrads lap a shout tore them apart. Yozaks face whipped around, a horrified look on his face as he instantly recognized the voice. It belonged his daughter, the very same daughter who was just running towards them, looking like the goddess of rage, her sword held up high ready to attack. But before Yozak could react, his husbands sword was already blocking his daughters. He shook his shock up quickly and stood up. „Marianna! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

„I just thought we could sparr a little, but I lost my mood."

Yozak flinched as if hit. ‚To sparr a little' equaled for them to ‚spend quality time together and enjoying theirselves'. Currently, in this specific situation it meant ‚Let's forgett our argument and have some fun'. And that she lost her mood consequently meant, that she was pretty damn much pissed and that he didn't have a chance to talk with her for at least a week. If not a month, judging the situation. But still he tried to reason with her. „Well, I'm not stoping you. You just have to point your sword at me."

„I told you I lost the mood. I'd rather like a real match." Her blue eyes sparked with anger as she eyed Conrad and Yozak almost groaned. But as he opened his mouth to say something, she was faster. „And don't try to stop me!"

Yozak let out an angry huff. He hated this side of her. The arrogant side, when she thought she could go and do everything because she felt that she was right. Or when she sulked because of nothing and refusing to listen to anybody. Only Fran could access her then. And maybe now Gwendal too. And he hated when she shut him out and refused to listen to him, no matter what. And he didn't understand why he still bothered. Maybe it was because she was his daughter and felt the obligation to talk to her. Maybe because it was his responsibility to calm her down. Or maybe it was simply because he loved her. However it was, he found himself speaking. „Shed your sword. Or point it at me. I don't care. But I absolutely forbid you to fight with captain."

Fierce blue eyes turned to him and he almost took a step back. Never had he seen her _this_ _angry_. „**You have absolutely nothing to forbid me!**" she shouted and with those final words, she attacked Conrad and left Yozak wondering when did things go so wrong. They always had a good relationship. They talked and laughed together, they had fun together, they wreacked havoc and drew everybody insane together, everything they did, they did together. Has he been neglecting her? Was she still angry at him because he didn't tell her everything? What, oh, what went wrong?!

He heard her shout again: „Don't go easy on me!"

They stood there, facing eachother, husband and daughter, the latter havig furry in her eyes, burning like a raging inferno. His husband, for a change, wasn't smiling and Yozak couldn't tell if it was good or bad. „You noticed." Then he said to Yozak, without turning to face him, years of expierience preventing him from it: „You taught her well."

Yozak didn't find his voice to say something, anything, to stop this foolish fight, but then Marianna charged and in a blink of an eye, her sword laid meters away, while Conrads was pointed at her neck, effectively stoping her, diming her speechless. Yozak could count the long seconds of the heavy silence, when nobody moved. Billions of things he could say flashed through Yozaks mind, but neither one did he find appropriate. Then Conrad spoke: „You told me not to go easy on you." Obviously he was pointing her stunned face out. Then he stepped back and shed his sword, while Mariannas face was burning with embarassment. Yozak felt himself take a step towards her. „Marianna..." but as soon as he spoke to her, she turned to him, skyblue eyes still burning with furry, with rage, with every bit of her anger pointed at him, and shouted: „FUCK OFF!" With that she turned on her heals and run away, while Yozak felt as if his heart shattered. _Never __ever_ was she this angry with him. Sure, they bickered, they argued, but it was nothing they couldn't get over with in 5 minutes, tops. But this...this wasn't right. He felt hands on his shoulders, but to tell the truth, it didn't comfort him a bit. The only thing which could make it right, was that his beloved daughter would come back and jump into his arms, like she used to. He took a shaky breath as he willed his feet to move, not turning around to look at his husband, not saying anything, simply walking away.

Conrad watched his husband leave, shoulders slumped, feet draging behind himself. A worried „Yozak..." escaped his lips as his head sunk, wondering how much he managed to worsen it.

-------------------------------------*

I wanted to add a bit Shinou and Murata to it, but I think this is a better place to end the chapter. So uh, review. Tell me what you think. Please.


	8. Any Other Way

So, here's part seven. It's a bit of angsty, more like serious, but still kinda fluffy. I tried to catch them in character, and I even have the feeling I succeeded.

Love ya all and thanks for your wonderfull reviews!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Any other way**

It was dead silent around him. Only the sound of water running and soft breathing could be heard in the stillness of the temple. But it perfectly fit his mood, one could say it almost calmed him. And after what happened minutes ago, he really needed that. Being told by his beloved daughter to „Fuck off" wasn't exactly something that made you smile. So all that Yozak Gurrier-Weller was currently doing was sitting o the fountain in the Shinou temple, face hidden in his hands, the persons he considered his closest friends with him, one sitting next to him, while the other stood in front of him. He wasn't crying. He was merely hiding his face in his hands, though he didn't even know why. Maybe it was out of shame. But why he felt that shame was another question. Several reasons he supposed.

Finally, Shinou asked: „What are you doing here?" Yozak knew it wasn't because he didn't want him there. He was just asking if it really was the best thing to hide there.

Yozak shook his shoulders. „Seeking comfort perhaps?" he mumble into his hands.

„Do you really think you deserve it?" And even though deep down Yozak felt Shinou was right, he finally lifted his face to snap at the blond.

„Well, what was I supposed to do?! She would only shut me further out!"

„And whose fault is that?!" That did it. Yozak felt as if he's been stabbed with a knife, already the second time today. As he came back, both of them welcomed him back, one could say with open arms and now, he was hearing soething like this!

„What a great friend you are, keep rubbing salt into my wounds! I thought you accepted my choice! Don't you understand that I HAD TO leave?!"

„I do understand it. But I never said I approved of it."

„Then tell me what the hell should I have done back then?! Let her live here?! You see how she reacts to Conrad! Do you think it would have been other if I stayed?!"

„Yes." Yozak stoped in mid-speech. Shinou sighed. „In fact it's even you who made her hate him."

„Excuse me?!" The man had a nerve!

„Just think about it. The way she found out. You have been keeping it a secret from her, because you didn't want her to be hurt, or didn't want her hate sir Weller. So when she found out that that was the reason you had, she felt like she had to hate sir Weller when she found it out. She felt obligated to do so, so to say."

„Are you nuts?!"

„Actually he's right." The Great Sage said and Yozak turned to him, mouth agape. „See, it's psychological."

„Psycho-what?" Murata ignored Shinou. „She does it subconsciously."

„You're talking nonsense."

„Really? Well, just imagine it. Imagine yourself in her position and think about these two options: How would you have reacted if you found out the way she did? And how would you have felt towards the husband of your mother, if you knew all along that he wasn't your father? Screamed at him? Beat him? Tolerated him, prehaps?"

For a full minute tehre was silence, Yozaks mouth wide open, realization slowly spreading across his feature. „I'm such an idiot."

„Looks like it finally clicked." Murata shot a dark look at Shinou. That comment was certainly unnecessary.

Yozak put his hands into his head, looking like he was kicking himself really hard. „I'm such a dense idiot."

„Well, there's no helping it. What's done is done." The Great Sage said and Shinou added: „The only question is what are you going to make out of it."

Yozak looked at them, face blank. „She'll kill me. She will, I know it. And Conrad, oh Conrad, what with him? I, Shinou, I love him...I never stoped, I can't stop, not now, not ever. But she hates him and I don't want her to hate him, but she does. And...It still comes down to it: I have to pick."

„See, there's where you are wrong. You only need to pick, because you make yourself. You feel like you have to, so you think it's necessary. It isn't. Nobody makes you pick. And if you show that you don't feel the need to pick, that you simply can have both, then everybody will see it that way too. It's your life, so you decide what you make with it. And once you change your posture, nobody can make you change it back. It's as easy. The same principle as with making your daughter hate Conrad."

The double black smiled in agreement. „You simply need to show them that you love both of them, that loving one, doesn't mean loving the other less. Then Marianna will feel it and she'll be more at ease with it. If you show her that you need to choose somebody, it's natural that she gets the feeling that if you choose Conrad, you love her less. And if you choose her, she'll only think victoriously, that you love her more and nothing will change. She'll only get more and more jealous each time she'll see you two together."

The more Yozak thought about this, the more reasonable it became. Of course she would feel that way if he showed her it was like that, even if it wasn't. ...Did that sound weird? Oh well. But still... „That still doesn't solve the current problem. She won't listen. If I talk to her now, she'll be only more annoyed."

Shinou smirked and Murata smiled. „She'll come around eventually. You only need to wait until she calms down. You know she will. You know her the best after all."

Yozak nodded, feeling more at ease now. He stood up. „Thank you. That was a really helpfull discussion."

„At your service." Murata smirked and Yozak laughed lightly.

„I'm sure...Anyways, I'll head back. The brat i sprobably a royal pain in the ass now. Just like her father, really."

Murata laughed slightly and Shinou smirked and Yozak, with a wink and a wave of the hand, turned and left.

*

„Why did you do it?"

Her eyes fixed to one very interesting spot on the floor, Marianna found she couldn't answer. If it was anybody else, she would have snapped at them and shout until she was hoarse and they deaf. But there was something in the calm voice of her father, that made her fidget and regrett her actions from about 15 minutes ago. Just after she ran away to her room and told Fran (more like shouted) about what happened, she grabbed her by the arm and brought her to the office of her father and then left, probably looking for her mother. He would never hear the end of it, she knew. Though, she serously questioned what was worse: Having Fran dragging your ear out, or her father patiently waiting for an explanation.

„Why?"

Now that was more demanding. She knew, he wanted her to tell, he wanted to hear it. But her tongue felt as if it was glued to the walls of her mouth. But as she heard the tense silence, she finally managed to open her mouth and spoke in a small voice: „They were kissing..."

„You do realize they're married." That wasn't a question, that was a fact. A fact she hated. And the indifferent tone her father used to voice it made her finally snap, even at him.

„So what?! That doesn't mean they have to kiss! It's not obligatory, no?! Why, why can't you two..." suddenly she found she couldn't finish the sentence. The second thing she realized was, _what_ she said. She quickly averted her gaze and felt her fathers eyes on her. She felt unease spread through her. Then she heard a sigh and looked up to see her father m assage the bridge of his nose.

„Why can't we? Well, probably because we don't love eachother."

This time sadness and rage filled her heart. „Then why did you two fuck in the first place!?!!"

Her fathers eyes went wide and a faint blush she didn't fail to notice spread across his face. „I believe those aren't words a young lady should be using."

She looked away in embarassment and again she noted, that if it was her mother, she would've cursed even more violently. „I apologize."

Her father only nodded. „And to answer your question, we felt both neglected and we were close. It brought comfort to us. That's why. But I suggest you don't take that as an example." Marianna just nodded, without looking up. „Though, kissing without talking to you first wasn't exactly the best thing to do." Marianna raised her head in a slight surprise. Their eyes met and her father said: „You two should talk. Seriously. About everything."

Looking away in though, she nodded again. „Yes..."

„The best would be if you talked right now. Do you think that is possible?"

She nodded again.

„Good."

Silence took place between them for a few moments, Marianna not knowing what else to say and her father probably because he finished.

„Then what are you waiting for?"

There was still a gap between them, she realized with a sting in the chest. „I..."

„The sooner this is solved, the sooner we all can relax. And then there'll be more space to do something together. It's been 15 years after all." He could barely finishe the last sentence before slender arms wrapped around him tightly and caught him completely by surprise. He didn't even realize until he was hugging his daughter back a smile slowly spreading across his face. As she began to detach herself, he could let go only because of sheer willpower.

„I'll search for mommy."

„Do that. And come back to tell me how it went!" he had to call after her, becaus eshe already left the room in a very highspirited, bouncy step, almost flying. Staring for a few seconds at the wide open door, he sighed and shook his head. Yes, she was just like her mother. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

--------------------------------------------*

So, what do you think? Ya like it?


	9. Promises

Dearest readers I have an awfull writers block. But I wanted so much to write a chapter. You see, I knew what I wanted to write bbut I kinda couldn't put in on the paper. Especially the beginning, so please feel free to sew or scold me. I'm very very sorry.

**Promises**

It was the same afternoon that mother and daughter talked together throughoutly. And even though Marianna still refused to even acknowledge Conrad and Günther, Yozak couldn't be more pleased with the outcome. It had a very simple reason really: He expected much much worse. His daughter talked again with him, hugged him and right after they made up, they went to sparr ‚a little'. The only thing that managed break their sparr was the darkness which fell after sunset. They went to sleep early for Yozak would have to rise really early to leave for his mission.

Now it was dawn and he was already fully clothed, kissing his daughters forehead for a silent goodbye, carefull enough not to wake her. Fran was already up, waiting silently for her ‚orders'. Finally Yozak tucked her in and turned to take the bag Fran was offering him. He nodded his thanks.

„As I told you, don't let her out of sight. She'll escape and will go after me by the first oportunity which presents itself to her. I informed Gwendal too, so you won't be alone in this."

Fran nodded. „I know. Keep care, alright? Be safe." The spoke in a hushed voice not to wake the girl. And with a whispered „bye" Yozak left the room silently like a mouse.

He walked down the halls heading to the stables as he met his husband. And even if he knew that Conrad was really an early riser, it startled him.

„Captain!"

„Yozak."

They looked in eachothers eyes as remaints of what happened yesterday passed between them and an awkward atmosphere nestled itself between them. It took place for several minutes and the first brave to speak was Conrad. „I see you're already leaving."

Not knowing what better to do, Yozak continued the subject. „Yes. I need to leave before the brat wakes up and refuses to stay here." But in spite of the words, you could hear the gentle affection in the sentence. It made Conrad smile.

„I see you made up."

„We did. Well as much it is possible to make up with her."

„Still stubborn?"

Yozak snorted for the answer, then suddenly remebered something. „Listen, I already told this Fran and Gwendal but I'll feel more secure if I tell you too."

„What is it?"

„Can you keep an eye out on her? You know the majority of the ‚secret sneak-out places' in the castle. She'll be able to find some of them very quickly and you're the only one I really can rely on. She'll try to sneak out, I'm positive about that."

„Consider it done."

Yozak breathed a sigh of relief and Conrad smiled. „Thanks. It calmed me alot."

„She's just like you."

Yozak chuckled. „Is she? Well, she has been with me for the past 15 years, so it is fairly possible that I rubbed off on her." He smiled smugly, but his eyes held a sad glint. „Though, I'm still wondering what would've been if I stayed. I know it has no sense to think about it, but sometimes, at times like yesterday, I can't but wonder."

He didn't even notice that he started watching the floor instead of his captains face, but as he falt a hand placed gently on his arm, his head nsapped up and he found himself staring directly into two honey-brown eyes full of love. His breath hitched as he realized that that love was directed at him. His captain only smiled.

„I know. I do sometimes too wonder. But if you stayed, I don't think that I and Gwendal would've made up. If you stayed, well, maybe and maybe not, things would've stayed the same for you. So, even if it was selfish to leave, I don't think anybody would've been truly happy if they saw how sad it made you. And besides, even if she seems conflicted at times, she grew well. I don't think she would've been this lively and selfconscious if you stayed. But then again, that's what I think. And it's true that we really missed you and that Gwendalss hair went really gray, and that Yuuri and Wolfram refused to marry without you being the bridesmaid-" a almost too loud „eeeeh?!" interrupted him and he came to stare into the face of a stunned Yozak.

„They didn't marry because of me?!"

Conrads smile was almost amused. „They really wanted you there."

For a few moments Yozak remained stunned untill he slowly began to shake his head with a halfsmile, which could be interpreted as amused on his face. „Really now...They can be so stubborn..."

„Does that surprise you with such people as us around?"

Yozak chuckled. „Not really. So, I better come back quickly, then! Don't wanna make them wait longe, no?"

They smiled at eachother and Conrad leaned forward, but blinked in surprise as a finger placed on his lips stoped him. „No." But despite the negative response, Yozak stared at his lips really wantingly. It took them much willpower to avert his gaze to Conrads eyes. „We'll talk about this when I return."

Understanding settled itself on Conrads face and he nodded. „Alright."

But the soft, almost ghost-like peck on his cheeks filled him with warmth which remained even as Yozak disappeared around the corner.

------------------------------------*

Hope you don't have any objections if I stop that here. The next few chapters will be mostly about Marianna and her relationships with the people in the castle. I'm planning to do Gisella, Cheri-sama, Greta and of course Gwendal, Conrad and Günther. And El. And slowly she will discover a few pieces of the past. If you want to see anybody or anything else, tell me.

Also, I'm a bit of sick right now, so...duh.

R&R!

Aki

*


	10. Overflowing Emotions

OK folks! They have been long. They have been torturing. They have made you suffer the worst torture of your life – sweet but painfull, waiting, anticipating, yet not recieving. And now they ended: The long months of waiting for the next chapter.

*sigh*

I'm sorry for making you wait so f*cking long, but I really had no inspiration, couldn't express myself, and then there were the exams, then I was in stress, then away...but now, after rereading both Attention and Fatefull Encounters, my mind wheels (like a wheelchair) and my fingers are moving with lightning speed while writing this fanfic. Hope you like this chapters and the ones to come!

**Overflowing Emotions **

It has been only two days since her mommy left on a mission, without taking her with him and Marianna felt already annoyed as hell. And bored. Annoyed and bored. And if there was something Marianna hated the most in this world, besides men who couldn't put up a good fight, it was boredom. Her daddy was always working, finding only little spare time for her. Not that she wasn't gratefull, but she wished he would have less work. Thankfully enough she had El. El was so sweet...and so nice...and he loved her so much... So since her father was lost behind mountains of papers and her mommy was away, he was the first person she thought about heading to. She found him in the gardens.

„El!"

The boy looked up from the book he was reading and upon seeing his love, his face changed from concentrated to happy. „Miss Marianna!" he stood up and as soon as she was in his reach, he kissed her hand. At first it always made Marianna blush, but now she could only grin.

„Sir Ernest." she said teasingly. He gave her a smile and she smirked, before she threw her arms around him and kissed him. He responded immediately. Actually, it wasn't their first kiss. They kissed for the first time right the day they met and left the ‚adults to their boring politics'. Thankfully, Fran and Nicola were understanding woman, who let them have their privacy as soon as they reached the gardens. And the bold youth didn't see a reason to hesitate, since their _affections_ seemed to be mutual. It didn't take them long to start dating either.

They broke apart only because their lungs were already screaming at them to stop. Flsuhed and breathless their eyes met and they smiled at eachother happily.

„You know..." Marianna started, a quirk on her lips, „I guess there is some good to it that Maa left me behind."

„I'm happy to hear that."

And they kissed again, both of them oblivious to the smiling person watching them from behind the corner.

Young love was so wonderful, Conrad thought as his honey-brown eyes rested on the two youths kissing in the gardens, in the same gardens on the same spot where he and Yozak used to kiss for hours and hours. He wondered if somebody was watching them then, like he did now.

He sighed. Yozak. Always there, invading his thougts, his life and his heart. Even far away he never let go of him, always thinking, wondering... Conrad knew, Conrad felt that back then, as Yozak rode off, out of the castle and out of his life, taking his little girl with him, he left something behind, in exchange for the sadness he brought – his heart. Because Yozak's heart was always there with him. He was sure of it – if it wasn't, he would've benn dead by now.

Watching those two reminded him of himself and Yozak. He too used to kiss his hand and used to know ways how to make him blush. He also wooed him with every phrase or action he could ocme up with. And he was sure that Yozak enjoyed every bit of the attention he paid to him.

Attention. Attention was something he didn't pay later and now he saw how much of a fault that was. They were happy as Conrad wooed him and spent every minute of his free time with him. But as he turned his back to him because of enjoying himself with somebody else and refused to see the sadness in those blue eyes, it led to Yozak's leave. One can have only as much patience. And as he looked at El and Marianna, he hoped history wouldn't repeat itself. He shook his head vehemently at that thought. No way in hell that was going to happen! No. They had many people, who cared and would prevent it. Yozak wouldn't let his daughter be hurt like he had been. He loved her too much for that. His gaze wandered towards the flower garden. The Love of Marianna's Mother, indeed. He touched his cheek with his hand, remembering how the light touch of those soft lips felt and the words „We'll talk about this when I return" resonated through his mind.

„When I return." He whispered. Not _if_ I return, but when.

*

Later, as El went to attend to some of his duties and her father was still hiding behind those white square mountains, she was still sitting in the gardens, but now throughoutly bored, wishing for something, anything to break her out of it. She didn't even need to wish for long. She looked up as she heard light footsteps approaching and saw a golden-haired, esmerald-eyes woman stand in front of her, a soft smile on her lips. She heard she was her grandmother, which she really found hard to believe, but the occassion to talk together never really present itself. Until now.

„May I sit?" the woman – her grandmother, asked with a soft and kind voice and suddenly Marianna felt very awkward.

„Uhm, sure..."

And so she sat down and leaned on her hands, her face towards the sky, basking in the sunlight. „We have wonderful weather today."

Marianna nodded. „Yeah." She didn't know what else to say. Quite an achievement, she vagualy thought.

Cheri-sama turned to her. „You probably already know, but I would still like to introduce myself: I'm Cheri, your granny." And she extended her hand towards her. Marianna simply stared at it and suddenly her unwashed hands felt very dirty. She should've listened to her mother as he told her that clean hands were the top rule of interacting with people. Clean hands and fresh breath. White teeth and a good smell helped a lot too.

Slowly she raised her dirty hand to shake the clean hand, but suddenly she felt a tug and before she knew when or how, she was pressed tightly to the chest (rich bossom) of the former Maou.

„My baby..."

Surprisingly, those words didn't spur Marianna, even though she always snapped at her mother when he said that. But coming from the mouth of her supposed grandmother the sound of it felt so good... Sudden emotions overwhelmed her and she threw her arms around Cheri-sama's neck. „Granny..."

„I'm so happy that you're back..."

They parted and as Marianna looked into those esmerald orbs, she saw so much love and care and it felt so wonderful...She wondered if this is how it feels to have a grandmother.

„I missed you...The last time I saw you, you were a baby barely a few hours old. And now a little woman sits in front of me... Such a long time has passed..."

„But now I'm here, right?" a smirk spread across Mariana's lips. „We have loads of time to spend together!"

Cheri's eyes shone like stars as she heard that and she pulled her grandchild into another hug. „That's so true! How about we go shopping for dresses! Though, I suppose you have tons of them, since Yozak is always collecting them...But that doesn't matter! Blue and red would suit you so much! Let's go now!"

At the word ‚dress' Marianna paled. If there was one thing on earth she hated more than boredom (besides Weller and von Kleist) it was dresses. She hated them just as much as her mother loved them. „I'd rather..." she started, but she was already being dragged away by her granny, moaning silently. This would be one hell of a torture.

----------------------------------------------------*


End file.
